


Sirius Is in the doghouse

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Desperate times call for desperate measures, Drama, Family, Friendship, the Aurors are closing in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: When harry is seven something shocking happens , Aunt Marge gets engaged. Mrs. Fig Is Ill so the Dursleys have no choice but to take Harry with them to met Marge’s most likely blind and deaf new beau.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Petunia Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger, Sirius black/ Marge Dursley
Kudos: 10





	Sirius Is in the doghouse

When harry is seven something shocking happens , Aunt Marge gets engaged. Mrs. Fig Is Ill so the Dursleys have no choice but to take Harry with them to met Marge’s most likely blind and deaf new beau.

The man they met at dinner that evening, is a Wizard, an escaped Fugitive hiding in plain sight under a glamour as Marge Dursley’s fiancé , who has a remarkable Understanding of the canine species.

Sirius can’t stand his would be bride but he had run out of options with the Ministry closing in on him, the night he met her, he needed a place to hide Where no wizard would look, the horrible woman’s farm in Wales was perfect if a bit overrun by sheep and Poorly socialized bulldogs .  
So far he had managed to dodge her advances but he hadn’t managed to avoid meeting her Equally detestable brother.

He nearly Fell to his knees and thanked Merlin when he was introduced to Marge’s family , and He came face to face with his godson.


End file.
